Hell Night and Beyond: A Tiny Toons Halloween Fanfic
by Batben1
Summary: It is around Halloween time. What sort of Halloween will Acme Acres have? We will read and find out. This story will be featuring my Character Brie, and characters based on Jose-ramiro and The JAM. Please rate and review. Special thanks to The JAM and Jose-ramiro for ideas.
1. Prelude: After the Visit

Benjamin Harrison "Brie" Briejewski, a new student from Philadelphia, had just spent his first couple of months at Acme Looniversity. During his first months, there was a big event that had happened. A Flooding and kidnapping of a student had just happened at the Loo just a couple weeks ago. Fortunately, Brie wasn't at that incident since he was sick and took a half day. Right now, the weeks had passed, the school has repaired the damages, and the students were able to heal and cope with the events. Now it is time to move on, because it is towards the End of October and you all know what that means: IT'S HALLOWEEN. Right now, all of the students were preparing and gathering their costumes for this holiday. What would Brie and everyone else do for this special occasion? We will found out.


	2. Hell Night: A brief description

It is just a few days from Halloween, but there is one day before Halloween that has quite a broken base depending on your point of view. It is October 30, which also means "Devil's Night" "Mischief Night" or as the story would refer to it as "Hell Night" just because it sounds cool and order to avoid the kid-friendly rating. It was a night where all of the local kids would participate in mischief and pranks on the local neighborhoods.

Here is what happened to last year's Hell Night:

Someone lighting a bag of droppings in the doorstep of Yosemite Sams House, the person rings the doorbell and he answers:

Yosemite: GREAT HORNY TOADS!

Yosemite stomps on the bag to put the fire out, but soon realizes what he had done he sniffed and made a disgusted face and hopped he foot back inside

The cut to Shirley's house where a couple of hooligans were putting a bucket of water on the top of her window while she was inside giving herself a makeover with masking mud and her hair in rollers. One of the punks tapped on her window, when she arrived and opened her window, the bucket tipped over and the content of water splashed on her with the mud washing off and most of the roller came off, ruining her look. She looked pissed off and thinks to herself: "They are lucky it was only water, otherwise they feel my wrath."

Then next was the door of Foghorn Leghorn being splatted with Eggs. Foghorn ran out the door, but the hoodlums got away:

Foghorn: Now wait a minute… I Say I Say… Wait a minute, this can't be right. These could've been nieces or nephews of mine. They'd be killing them, Euthanasia that is.

Then cut to Sweetie Bird sleeping in her nest, then all of the sudden a Roll of Toilet paper hit her nest falling into the grass. She recovered, only to be shocked to see her tree and many others covered with Toilet paper.

Most of the Jack-o-lanterns throughout the town were smashed in, making most of the kids who carved and decorated them cry.

But that was just last year. This year, the Acme Acres City Council had set up a curfew on the 30th of October to anyone younger than 18, and set up police with Community Volunteers on keeping an eye on possible pranks that would go on around the area. They even let kids older than 13 to patrol the area in order to have someone young and energetic to pursue them. Let's just hope this will not be like the year before.


	3. Hell Night Eve

Chapter 2: Hell Night Eve

It was the night before Hell Night; the Looniversity had just been well-repaired after the devastation by the Fiendish Six. Most of the students and faculty recovered from that incident. So now it is around that time of season they decided to decorate their classrooms and hallways with spooky stuff and some autumn decoration. Then an announcement had been made by Principal Bugs over the Intercom:

Bugs: (through intercom) Attention Boys and Gals. This is Principal Bugs Bunny giving an announcement. Be assured that tomorrow will be a curfew issued by the city to be on a lookout for mischief on the so called "H-E double hockey sticks night" and the police and volunteer watchmen will be patrolling the streets, and for those who is interested in being the junior watchmen, please stop by the Main Office for more information; So that is all for right now folks.

Plucky was hiding in a paper recyclable bin can wearing a Freddy Krueger mask. He was snickering and peeking out to see Babs and Buster were approaching with some pieces of paper they used to cut out some paper crafts to throw in the bin.

Plucky: (snickering) I am going to scare the buns of those two Bunnies. (He closes the lid)

Babs and Buster were inches from the bin, but before they opened it, they were called by Fifi for some assistance. They walked away from the Bin, but Hillary and Ronald were walking towards. They too were carrying pieces of paper to throw out, but as they opened.

Plucky: (jumps up with the mask) RRAURRHGH!

Ronald and Hilary in a reflex punched him; Hilary in the gut, and Ronald in the face. Plucky goes down in the bin knocked out and dizzied. Ronald and Hilary got over themselves from the shock to check on plucky.

Plucky: (dizzied and singing) Good King Wenceslas looked out; on the Feast of Stephen When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even; (then he regains consciousness)

Ronald and Hilary helped him up.

Ronald: I think it is too early to sing that song.

Hilary: Yeah. And don't do that, some of us are still shaken from what the foolish six did a couple weeks back.

Plucky: Well, excuse me for being in the Holiday spirit. (Walks away)

Then the scene cuts to most of the students that were in the hallway setting up the decorations and gathering in conversations.

Gosalyn: This is going to be so cool. I love Halloween.

Babs: Yeah, but unless you're a troublemaker, you won't like the night before it.

Skippy: Why is that?

Hamton: Mischief Night, or in order to be more racy, Hell Night.

Most of the students around shuddered at the last part.

Buster: Aw man, I remembered last year not only they smashed up the pumpkin I carved for an hour; they pretty much stomped up most of my prized carrots from my private garden.

Fifi: Moi was drenched in Tomato Sauce when they knocked on my Cadillac door at the dump. It took moi almost all night to wash and shampoo it off.

Wally: Well, maybe we can prevent it. Bugs said they are accepting Volunteers for the watch tomorrow night.

Ruby: I don't want my fabulous house damaged by those ruffians; I'm signing up after school.

Brie: Me too, I want to protect my new home here.

Calamity holds a sign reading "And my land too"

Most of the students decided to sign up right after school. They were given uniforms rented by the Acme Acres Police. They were typical Blue police uniforms with a baseball cap with a Pumpkin Insignia on the front of it. It really fit the students really well.

It was just after school, Brie was with his mother Mariah at the nursery at Stei's Orchards; a farmers market in the rural area. They were just picking out a pumpkin to carve out that night. Mariah was directing Brie for the best pumpkin in a bin:

Mariah: The one right there. (Brie puts his hand on one) No the one on the right (Brie then motion his hands on the other one) the one closer to you (Brie moves his hand to another one) Yes, pick it up, I want to see it.

Brie picks the pumpkin up. It was a decently sized and plump pumpkin. It was a little dented on the one sized, but it won't be facing the trick-or-treaters when lit outside.

Mariah: This is a good one. Do you think?

Brie: Yes Mom. I like it.

Mariah: Let's bring it inside.

Brie and Mariah went inside Stei's. When they went it, there was only a few people there, which is kind of odd since they have a ton of Halloween decorations to be sold there. There weren't many employees working there, most seem to be college age and high school boys.

Mariah: This store is so dead. I wonder why? They seem have good products. (She looks at one of the items price tags and whispers in Brie's ear) No wonder, they charge an arm and a leg for most of this stuff.

Brie and Mariah went to the register. The cashier was the operations supervisor; he was a red-headed Labrador in his twenties, who seemed kind of nice. He rang them out their pumpkins:

Cashier: That will come to your total.

Mariah: (hands him the money) your store seems kind of dead today, even in this time of year.

Cashier: Well, we're usually busy on Halloween Day. Usually every year because of Hell Night, people's decorations and Pumpkins were destroyed, so they come here to buy products here the last minute since we are stocking them the most.

Mariah: Whoa, I heard that's tomorrow. I don't want that happening to me. Well, it won't since my son is part of the Volunteer Watch.

Cashier: Oh, Really?

Mariah: Yep, he just signed up today, he will be patrolling the city tomorrow night.

Cashier: Well that's nice to hear. (Give Mariah the receipt) You two have a great day. (Towards Brie) and good luck kid, you'll need it.

Brie walked away with a concerned look after that last line.

Brie and Mariah were at their Cottage carving out their pumpkin. They were looking at a Carving Guide to find the right face.

Brie: I thought about giving him cartoon eyes and a vampire smile.

Mariah: The same face as always?

Brie: It seems more practical.

Mariah: Hey, what's this? (They both look at this piece of plastic at the base of the pumpkin)

Brie: Must be to disarm it just in case someone tries to steal it.

Mariah: You must be right. Besides it looks harmless anyway.

They tried to pull it off, but it was no use, so they finished carving the pumpkin anyway. They both were right on the last part though.


	4. Hell Night: Police Meeting

Chapter 3: Hell Night: Police Meeting

It was a Friday night, it was October 30th. It was around Sunset, Hell night was starting to begin. Brie was just at his home getting into his Volunteer uniform; it was a black Police uniform with a black baseball cap with a pumpkin in the front. He was equipped with a flashlight and a Radio to communicate with other volunteers. Mariah was checking Brie out to see if he was dressed right.

Mariah: You look Perfect Ben. I remember when you were in grade school you wanted to be a Policeman.

Brie: Well, we all change our prospects in life mostly.

Mariah: Now, I will be home all night, I will have my gun on me to protect myself. You too should protect yourself, if anybody tries to attack you, you should hit them with your flashlight.

Brie: I don't think that will ever happen, but I will keep that in mind. I love you, Mom.

Mariah gave Brie a kiss and a hug. Brie manages to leave his house and walk towards Fifi's house where Babs, Buster, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley, Calamity, Skippy, Ronald, and Hilary were getting ready. Ronald, Hilary and the three boys were just outside the front door of Fifi's wearing the same outfit as Brie. The Amazing Three were just inside getting ready, also wearing the same uniforms. In the living room, Shirley was just putting her Long Blonde hair into a pony tail.

Babs: You and that hair, Shirley. I swear you must've been Marie Antoinette in a past life.

Shirley: This hair has a life of its own or some junk. That reminds me, I notice you grown some too, looks nice.

Babs: You noticed. Thanks.

Babs had grown a little bit of hair in the past month. It wasn't long or drastic; it was around the same length as Lola's but a little spikier and styled in a faux Pixie Cut.

Shirley: Like, why don't you ever grow yours out the past years? Didn't you have more hair than I did a few years ago?

Babs: Well…

_Flashback Begins: 5 Years earlier (before Tiny Toons even started)_

_It was Babs Room. What appeared to be Babs at around 12-13 years old who just got out of the shower with a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. She sat near her Beauty Stand, and as she took off the towel, to reveal a long fluffy mane of Pinkish Hair. It kind of looked like Minerva's with the big side-swept bangs, sort of like women styled them hair at the time. She just brushed her hair a few times, then took out a can of hairspray to use on her bangs. She noticed she was starting to run out. So she went out of her room to the Kitchen where her parents are figuring out their bills. Bab's Mom was an Orange Bunny with Dark Brown Hair in a low Pony-tai wearing a blue dress who was a housewife, and her dad was a Big Muscular blueish-gray Bunny with a Maroon Business suit who was a businessman._

_ Bab's: Mom, I'm running out of hairspray. Can we get some more when we go grocery shopping?_

_ Bab's Mom: Oh Babs, since you're her and mentioned that, we got to tell you something._

_ Bab's Dad: Due to current financial situation, we're going to be on a tight budget, so we have to stop buying those expensive hair products._

_ Bab's: WHAT?!_

_ Bab's Mom: But don't worry Honey, you can just share my products._

_ Bab's: Look Mom, maybe yours doesn't need much maintenance, mine does. If I don't use that stuff, my hair will look like a total mess and I'll look like a hillbilly hare. No pun intended._

_ Bab's Dad: Well, either you buy your own products or get a haircut. After all, it's been a couple years since your last one._

_ Bab's groans and just walks back into her room. Went into her private bathroom, put a towel on the floor and took out a comb and scissors and looked at the mirror. She cried a little bit and proceeded to her next step._

_SNIP! SNIP! SNIP!SNIP!_

_End Flashback_

Babs: Let's just it be easier for when I do my spin changes.

Fifi just walked out of her room with her long wavy violet hair down, with the uniform and carrying a broken hair tie.

Fifi: Sacre Bleu, Dis was moi last one. Moi don't want to go with dis hair like this.

Shirley: Like, we could do it in a Braid or some junk.

Babs looks at the clock.

Babs: You may have to do that in the car feef, because we're gonna be late.

Babs, Fifi, and Shirley walked out of Fifi's house to meet everyone else.

Brie: May I drive?

Babs: Do you have a license?

Brie: No. I do have my permit though.

Everyone looked weary at that.

Hilary: Is it issued in California?

Brie: Pennsylvania. But come on, I drove a lot with my mom, and I would like to pay you guy's back for driving me to school.

Fifi: Zhat would be perfect. Cal will then help me braid my hair in the front seat.

Plucky: Yeah, just try not to hit anything on the way please.

Skippy: Or you can just drive with me plucky, we are taking both cars remember.

Everyone went inside Fifi's Cadillac and Slappy's car driven by Brie and Skippy (Brie followed Skippy of course) to drive to City Hall for the Watch meeting. Everyone arrived at the meeting. Brie did a good job driving for a beginner, although he could've drove faster (he was very cautious) and blew a few stop signs (though nobody was there). In the parking lot, Brie then Parked Fifi's car next to Ruby's Porsche; just came out of the car was Wally, who was wearing the uniform and replaced his Blue cap with the Uniform's one. Rubhella was wearing the same uniform, with her hair down and straighten. Gos was there too with the same uniform and wearing her pigtails low.

They went inside of City Hall, and noticed it was packed with Policeman and Volunteers for the Watch. And as they were walking in the corridor, they noticed someone they didn't expect to volunteer.

The Group: MONTANA MAX!?

Monty: What did you expect, Billy Jack?

Buster: What are you doing here? Aren't you part of the mischief at the time of year?

Monty: No, those are working class stuff, Rabbit. I'm into the activities that involve money now.

Babs: I thought you wouldn't do stuff for the community. It seems you had a heart after all, Huh?

Monty: Actually the only community I care about is the one around my place. The reason I am doing this is because my parents are forcing me to do something for goodwill and to keep an eye on the house while they are away for the weekend. On the Brightside, at least I will get a tax credit for this. Later, chumps.

Monty walks off.

Buster: Don't worry everyone; he's just the run-in-the-middle jerk. I doubt he'll be the villain in this story.

Babs: Let's just not sit next to him okay.

Everyone walked inside the Assembly hall, where they took a seat. The Police Chief had just arrived at the podium. It was a chubby bald black guy with a mustache finishing a Twinkie. He tapped on the microphone

Sonny: Can I have your attention please. Thank You. Welcome to the Hell Night Watch. I am Police Chief John "Sonny" Van Reginald. I use to work for the Detroit Police Department, and back there we had our share of Hell Night Activities, except they were a lot worse than what just happened here. Now, just to wish you all a happy Halloween, and at the tables to my right from last name a-z, would be your assignments and protocol for your night watch. There will be Police officers assigned to the specific neighborhoods, so if any of you need assistance, just radio them immediately. So be careful and Good Luck.

After his speech, the group then got their assignments and protocols; they were assigned in the same neighborhoods as everyone in the school lived.

Buster: (in leader tone) Okay you guy. We are not going let this vandals rampage our neighborhood. So off we go.

Everyone followed buster outside of city hall.

Brie: (towards Plucky) does he always command us like a leader?

Plucky: That is not all of it. I will talk to you more during our patrol.

And the Patrol begins.


	5. Hell Night-Pit stop,goggles,& Flashback

Chapter 4: Hell Night- Pit stop, goggles, & Mall Flashback

October 30th, it was around dark. If you are under 18, you are past curfew and should be at home unless you part of the students participating in the Hell Night Watch. The group was assigned at various neighborhoods (closer to their homes of course). Brie was with Plucky at a gas station grabbing some refreshments, while Skippy and Shirley were in the car pumping some gas (Skippy promised Slappy he would fill it with gas when he uses the car). Brie was just paying for his soda (to keep him energized and awake).

Brie: Wait…You got to say that again. You mean that a couple spring breaks ago, you were about to meet the girl of your dreams at Ft. Lauderdale, but somehow Buster put a Bunny Ear hat on your head and then that Duff girl thought you were the Easter bunny and kidnapped you, just to save his own ass? That's not the type of heroic person I thought of him to be.

Plucky: That isn't the first time. Just a year before that, he told me we were going to the Emmy's, but in reality were rescuing animals from Gene Splicer; and all this time I thought Splicer was part of the makeup crew, I didn't noticed until later that night. By the time I did, I felt embarrassed for the next few days.

Brie: I feel for you, man.

Plucky: You're just saying that to make me feel better.

Brie: No, I really do. If Buster really wants to be a hero and a leader, he should tell the truth and take responsible for himself rather than have someone else take the fall for him.

Plucky: You know, for the first time I found someone who is humble enough to have sympathy for me. When I talk about my feeling to someone else, they just dismiss me for a drama queen.

Brie: You kind of are, but here you actually said it without exaggerating it, so it works.

Plucky: Um…Thanks.

Brie: You're welcome. Anyway, Hamton didn't volunteer?

Plucky: No, he stayed home. He goes to bed early anyway.

Plucky and Brie get into the car. Skippy finished pumping the gas and drive off to their designated neighborhood.

In another neighborhood, an apartment complex; Wally, Ruby, and Gos were walking in the streets. Gos had a special night vision goggles to see the dark better; but unfortunately it wasn't working right and tried to fix it, but no avail. They then walked around the corner near a garden area.

Monty: I can't believe they gave me a cheap flashlight that doesn't even work. And I thought I was a tightwad.

Monty was in an angry mood, his flashlight wasn't working. Cal and Fifi were next to him; Cal had his repair kit with him just in case of equipment not working well. Cal was just reparing Monty's faulty flashlight.

Monty: Hurry up, how much am I paying you to fix this piece of crap.

Fifi (annoyed): Cal ees doing eet for free remember?

Monty: (confused) Oh…right (back to angry) well, at least keep it moving, I don't want anybody creeping up on me in the dark.

Gos: (taps on his shoulder) Like this?

Monty yelped like a girl for a moment, everyone chuckled a bit. Cal then gave Monty his flashlight along holding a sign with a smug look reading "Good as new, Yelpy"

Monty: (blushed a little) knock it off.

Gos: Hey Cal, is there any way you can fix this?

Gos handed Cal the goggles. Cal looked at it for a little bit, and holds out a sign reading "Fix it? This is last year's model; I will upgrade it for you." Cal then went near his kit, instructed Fifi in handing her equipment, and then after a few finals touches, he hands the goggles back to Gos. Gos tries the goggles out.

Gos: Whoa, not only did you fix it, you added levels to increase the visability, and you get to see through building and other non-organic objects.

Ruby: May I try it out?

Gos hands the Goggles to Ruby. Ruby put on the goggles herself and looked around herself. She looked at Wally, and then she changed it to the highest setting. As she did, Cal looked alarmed and holds out a sign reading "WAIT, before you set that setting, there is something you need to know.

Ruby: (surprised) OH, LOBILLO

Wally: Whats wrong?

Cal then changed his sign to "It can see through clothes, and even see the naughty parts of body too."

Ruby couldn't say anything, she just took the goggles off and looked down and blushed; Wally then covered himself because he realized what she looked at.

Wally: (sheepishly) how much did you see, Ruby?

Ruby: (sheepishly) not that much…Okay, maybe a little that I shouldn't have seen.

Monty: (takes goggles) give me that. Man, you can be very perverse.

After that, Monty then got an idea and an evil smile and put on the goggles.

Monty: (in thoughts) He he, let's see if this works on the apartments here. I would like to see a nice babe in the shower, let's start with this one here. I shift the setting up; I got the bathroom and someone is using the shower, now let's see what is behind curtain number 1.

Monty than increased the setting to the highest to see past the shower curtain. As he did that, his smile than turned into a frown; after that, he had turned white as a ghost; and finally fainted and fell backward. He was all dizzied in the ground; the group was trying to wake him from consciousness.

Fifi: Moi think we should be careful using that thing. It can be too much.

Gos: Whatever he saw was not pretty, and I really don't want to see it.

Then cue to the apartment; Elmer Fudd was in his Bathrobe just exiting the bathroom.

Elmer: Ah, Nothwing wike a nwice rewaxing showah to make you a new person. HUHUHUH.

In another neighborhood; Babs, Buster, Hilary and Ronald were just walking around patrolling the streets. Ronald and Hilary were walking towards a sidewalk corner when they encountered and elderly man walking. Hilary took an aggressive stance and pointed at the old man.

Hilary: HEY YOU, LET ME SEE SOME ID.

Old man then screamed and ran like a deer.

Ronald: I think you are taking things too seriously, Pretty Puncher.

Hilary: Sorry, I am just a little anxious since that incident a month ago.

Ronald: You got to learn to keep that in the past, and to learn I am still here, okay Pretty Puncher?

Hilary: I know, Big Paw, I know.

On the other side of the street was Buster and Babs sitting on a bench.

Buster: You're looking pretty good with your new do' so far, Babs.

Babs: Thanks, I'm thinking about growing back to the length I had when I was 13, before I chopped it all off.

Buster: I thought you liked having your mane short? Didn't you say it was easier for the spin changes?

Babs: I did, but Brie recommended that I grow it again.

Buster: (suspicious) Brie recommended it.

Babs: It wasn't anything like that, it was just a compliment, and it went something like this-

_Flashback: Two weeks earlier_

_It was the Acme Acres Galleria; Babs tunneled her way in the parking lot to meet Shirley, Fifi, and Ruby. She sat on the curb to wait for them, then she was approached by them, the only thing is she didn't recognize them._

_Babs: (joking tone) Um, If you three are looking for the Bon Jovi concert, it's across town. (Giggles)_

_ Ruby, Fifi, and Shirley were in front of her. They were in their usually attire, but there is one big difference: Their Hair. It seems their hair grew a little too quick for the past few weeks. Not only was their hair long, they were Huge; almost bigger than their heads. Fifi's Lilac waves gotten out of control, she looked like Callie Briggs of the Swat Katz. Shirley pretty much looked like a blonde version of Margot Mallard. And Rubella's mane was all "ratty" and to the point looked like a faux mullet, like she could be a fan girl for "Ratt".They all walked toward a window for a reflection. They frowned after they looked at themselves_

_Fifi: (while flipping her waves) Sacre bleu._

_Shirley: (twirling part of her bangs) All right, who put a hex on my hair, or some junk?_

_Ruby: (tries to flatten her with her hands) Now you three know why I put mine in a ponytail._

_Babs: Ah come on, you girls don't look that bad, it's the latest styles…Oh, I keep forgetting, it's not 1988. (Laughs)_

_Fifi, Shirley and Ruby gave her an angry look._

_Fifi: Vous cut zat out._

_Shirley: Yeah. Like, you shouldn't say that. I remember when you were 12; your hair was poofier than ours._

_Ruby: you had hair, babs._

_Babs: (changed her laughing tone to a quiet one) Eh, I don't want to get into that now._

_Ruby: Look girls, I know a place where we can get our manes preened, I have an account there. _

_The girls walked into the mall and walked into a place called Salon de Cannes._

_Ruby: I and Margot would go here everytime we need a touch up. Don't worry about paying, it is on me._

_The girls minus Babs walked into the salon. Babs just watch through the windows watching them get their manes washed. Babs looked on with a sad look._

_Babs: (in thoughts) Mmm, They seemed to enjoy that, sometimes I wish I had my hair back. (Shakes her head) No, the last time I wanted hair, I stole Shirley's hair by accident and we all know what happened from there. I like wearing mine short; it will just get into the way when I do spin changes…even though it could be slightly longer and more stylish and feminine._

_Babs just sighs and continued watching them. Brie was also at the Galleria that day, drinking a bubble tea and walking past the salon and Babs. He noticed Babs, and walked towards her._

_Brie: Hey babs._

_Babs: Oh, hey Benja -I mean Brie._

_Brie: Here by yourself?_

_Babs: No, I am with Ruby, Fifi and Shirley. But they are in there. (Pointed to the salon)_

_Brie and Babs looked back at the window. The three girls got their manes washed and sat on the stylists chair to get primped up._

_Brie: Man they have a lot of hair._

_Babs: (saddened) Yeah, I know._

_Babs just felt the top of her head fur and at her reflection. Brie noticed it._

_Brie: It isn't easy being bald, is it?_

_Babs became alerted and defensive._

_Babs: HEY, I AM NOT BALD! I may not have hair, but that doesn't make me bald. If I was bald, there is a barren patch around my head. I still have head fur you know._

_Brie: Sorry, I didn't mean it like that._

_Babs: I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to snap at you like. It's just that, I did have hair a few years ago. I think I have a picture here. Here it is._

_Babs showed Brie her picture when she was 12. She had armpit length Dark Pink hair with big fluffy bangs (ala D.J. Tanner from Full House) _

_Brie: (surprised) WHOA! What happened?_

_Babs: Well, in case you said that-_

_Babs then proceeded to tell him her story why she cut her tresses._

_Couple minutes later_

_Brie: You know you didn't have to chop all of it off. Why couldn't you just cut the back off, but kept everything else?_

_Babs: That what was I intended to do. I was going for a tomboyish bob, but my barbering skills weren't that great at the time. By the time of was finished, my hair looked so awful and choppy, I just grabbed my dad's electric razor and finished it off._

_Brie: Why didn't you just go to a professional?_

_Babs: I was in a mood._

_Brie: Oh, I see. What was everyone's' reaction?_

_Babs: When I showed my new look to my parents, they were shocked at first. I thought they were going to scold me for that act so I ran to my room and cried on my pillow. But later that night, they came into my room and wanted to take a second look. To my surprise…They actually like me without my hair. They said that I was a "beautiful Rabbit under that cloud of wool". They were right, the new look made look five years younger. I actually felt better, and donated my hair to charity. Even everyone at school seemed too noticed and liked it too._

_Brie: That's good to here. I though you look nice even without hair._

_Babs blushed at what he said._

_Brie: Did you ever thought about growing it again?_

_Babs: Well, most of the time. A couple years ago I tried to grow it again to make me look older. But when I did, it seemed my mane was altered. It didn't know what it wanted to look like, some parts were stringy and parts were fuzzy. It was a Hodge Podge, so I just recut it again._

_Brie thinks for a moment._

_Brie: Biology may not be my best subject, but maybe since you didn't have hair for a long time, it may have thinned a little. You should probably eat food that contains Biotin; like dark greens and Peanuts._

_Babs: Biotin?_

_Brie: It's a vitamin, it helps strengthen hair and nails. I eat peanuts all the time, and look at me. I just had a haircut a month ago and it is back to the length it was before._

_Babs: Mmm, I would think about that. Thank you, Brie, you are a nice consultant._

_After they talked for a couple minutes, Shirley, Fifi, and Ruby exited the salon with their hair done. Babs and Brie looked at their new looks, then gave a couple weird looks._

_Babs: You know girls, I kind of like your 80's looks better._

_Brie: (to babs) And if you every grow it out, make sure you got to a stylist that doesn't overdo it._

_Shirley, Fifi, and Ruby looked like they are on their way to a fancy ball or a wedding. Most of their hair was coiffed and done in ringlets and bouffant, they to the point look like powdered wigs that fancy women wore in 18__th__ century. The girls seemed not very happy with their new looks. _

_Shirley: (noticed babs and brie's faces) Like, do we look that silly?_

_Fifi: (patted her hair, which looked like a dome) Moi feels like Elvira._

_Ruby: This happens every time when I went with Margot._

_Brie and Babs couldn't resist giggling at the image._

_Babs: Come on girls; let me fix it in the bathroom._

_End Flashback_

Babs: It was just some advice Buster; he wasn't going to steal me from you. Sure he may be an admirer, but he respects our relationship and keeps it that way.

Buster: That is all I wanted to know Babs. I'm glad he gave you the advice, and I think it worked; it looked thick as it was, and I can't wait to see it long.

Babs blushed at the last part

Buster: And I like Brie. He seemed like a nice guy too. And it isn't just you; he mostly flirts with some of the other girls at school too, but nothing beyond that. Sorry I got a little suspicious at that part Babs.

Babs: That's okay Buster. I know I will never leave you for another guy.

Babs and Buster kissed and then went back to their patrol duty.

(authors note: Babs mentioning stealing Shirley's hair was based on the fanfic "Babs' Bad Hare day" by The Perfect Imp, Not my story. You can read it if you want to know what happened.


	6. Finally, Some Activity

Chapter 5: Finally, Some Activity

It was October 30th aka Hell Night, The AAPD (Acme Acres Police Department) and the Night Watch Volunteers were patrolling the streets in case of troublemakers. But for our heroes in the story, it may not be what was cut out for them. It was just past an hour and a half, and still no action. In one neighborhood, Skippy was just driving his Aunt's around the same blocks a couple times still waiting for some action; while Brie was on the passenger seat drinking his cola, which is starting to give him a sugar crash; In the back seat, Shirley was already dozing off and her head on Plucky's lap, while plucky was just twirling her ponytail around.

Brie: (half-asleep and sarcastically) are we in Reno Yet?

Skippy: Just drink your soda.

In another neighborhood, just in front of a drug store; Cal, Fifi, Ruby, Gos, Wally were just at the front trying to get Monty out of his unconscious state after that incident with the goggles. They gave him aspirin and an ice pack to place on his head and gave him tests to make sure he is alright.

Fifi: How many Fingers is Moi Holding? (Holds three)

Monty: (dizzied) eh…could you repeat that?

Fifi groans while Cal holds up a sign reading "It's like having conversation with Peter Griffin"

Ruby: Does that mean we can send him home? If so that is a real delight.

And another neighborhood; Babs, Buster, Ronald, and Hilary were just sitting at a Bus stop bench, waiting for something to happen. The only thing that happened was an elderly couple arguing at their house. Then cut to each of the characters with their thoughts.

Hilary: If I knew this would be this "Exciting", I should've stayed home.

Gos: (disappointed) I missed a Zombie Movie marathon for this.

Wally: I missed a Classic Horror Marathon.

Shirley: Like, It not even 8 and I already dozed off.

Babs: Seeing my dad do taxes is more suspenseful then this.

Buster: No Babs, reading old magazines at the salon while my mom is getting a perm is more interesting than this.

Ruby: I should be helping my parents and Percy set up for tomorrow's Halloween Party

Fifi: Moi should be trying out new costumes.

Calamity holds a sign reading "I should be working on Halloween Props and effects at home.

Skippy: I am wasting fuel.

Brie: I'm wasting energy

All: (unison) is there any action here?

Then at the right moment, what the gang didn't notice was there were figures in the shadows. They were appeared to be characters in Black Ninja outfits with a Ghost symbol on the top of their masks. The one Ninja Mook with a red bandana took out a cell phone, and the screen shows another ninja with the same uniform, except he was wearing a gold vest, signaling that he is the leader.

Red Bandana Ninja Mook: Everything is clear sir. Should we commence our operations?

Ninja Leader: Proceed.

Red Bandana Ninja Mook hangs up

Red Bandana Ninja Mook: You heard the Boss, Boys. Go crazy.

Cut to Bries house. Mariah was just watching TV eating some Candy Corn. While she was at it, a couple of the ninjas were approaching the front of the house, as with other ninjas who decided to strike the houses in Cal's land first. Mariah heard someone approaching the door; being a mouse that she had big ears for good hearing. She became alert and took a revolver from the drawer next to her in case of home invaders. She turned off all the lights to get a good look outside. She noticed the two ninjas from the window; they were observing the pumpkin outside with a couple of melee weapons. Mariah was about to open the door to scare them away, because she and her son just carved that. But then something weird happened: One ninja just waved an electronic device in front of it, and then he just shook his to the other ninja and just walked away from the house. Mariah was a little confused for a moment, but then she heard some ninjas screaming and laughing. She looks outside to see that the ninjas were causing some damage and destruction to the decorations and property of the houses. She had enough of what is going and gave a warning shot in the air. Many of the mooks heard the shot and had terrified looks.

Random Ninja Mook: S#%^, that mouse lady is loaded.

Red Bandana Ninja: I am not risking this, we did enough here. The others will finish the other neighborhoods.

The gang of ninjas fled the scene. After they did, some of the neighbors, including Rita and Runt in Night Robes, were outside to look at the damages done.

Rita looked at Mariah with her revolver.

Rita: (to Mariah) remind me not to piss you off.

The Police and other volunteers arrived at the scene.

A couple minutes later, as the gang looked bored out of their mind, except for Cal's group which was placing Monty on the doorstep of his mansion to recover from the concussion, there was a radio dispatch.

Dispatch: "Attention all Units. There has been some Hoodlum activity near the housing developments in the outskirts of Town, a couple miles away from Acme Looniversity"

Wally: Wait, Isn't that your land Cal?

Cal got a terrified look and went back into Fifi's car.

Fifi: We should get in, fast.

Ruby: Leave Monty at the gate. He will recover.

Cal's group left in the Cadillac and Porsche.

Babs, Buster, Hilary and Ronald were on foot on their way. Luckily, they were in a nearby neighborhood.

Ronald: I swear, if they did anything to my parents, they will regret it.

Hilary: If that is the case, leave some for me too.

Babs: Finally, some activity

Buster: You said it.

Skippy was at full speed in his Aunt's car.

Brie: Easy on the driving, my stomach can't handle this, especially after that soda.

Plucky: Then you should be grateful you're not in the backseat. They better not do any damage to my place.

The Three groups had arrived at Cal's Housing Development. Some Police and Night Watch crew where already there. The only things that were destroyed were the Halloween decorations and minimal damages to the properties of the students.

Plucky: Hey, they smashed our Jack-o-lanterns, and it was supposed to be a handsome one of me.

Everyone just looked blankly at plucky, being an egoist he is.

Mary Melody and the J.A.M where observing some of the pumpkins they carved that were stomped on by the mooks. They looked pretty angry.

The J.A.M: Wait until I get my claws on them.

Fowlmouth's Jack-o-lantern didn't seem damaged.

Fowlmouth: Mine seems alright.

Then he noticed a "fowl" stench.

Fowlmouth: What is that Dadgum smell coming from?

Fowlmouth sniffed the pumpkin and then took off the carved lid, and looked inside to realize what was in there. He made a disgusted look. One of the Ninja Mooks "Re-fertilized" the pumpkin.

Fowlmouth: Never mind. (Picks up the pumpkin) If anybody needs me, I will be burning this around the back.

Buster: Wow, who knew that Cals' neighborhood would be vandalized first.

Babs: I am so sorry Cal.

Cal looked a little sad and holds up a sign reading "Well, it is a good thing I only decorate on Halloween day, otherwise I would really lose my best props for my house. Those that were destroyed were the cheap ones I get from the dollar store."

Everybody looked around the area, helped the residents clean up the damages. Ronald was relieved that his house didn't have any damages, and checked on his parents.

Ronald: Mom, Dad. Are you alright?

Runt: We are fine, son.

Rita: Luckily, Ms. Briejewski over there had heat on her to scare them away before they could do any more damage.

Hilary: Whoa, Brie's Mother scared them off. Wish my parents were like her.

Brie walked over to his mother who was being interviewed by a police officer.

Mariah: They were invading my neighbor's property; I have my right to stand my ground.

Officer: We know that mam, and I am just glad nobody was hurt here. I will be back for you to sign the statement.

Officer leaves. Brie walked to his mother.

Brie: Mom, are you okay.

Brie hugged his mom.

Mariah: I'm alright, Benjamin. And don't worry; none of our decorations were damaged.

Brie walked over to the pumpkin. He noticed it wasn't damaged, but also checked inside to be sure they, didn't re-fertilize it. It was clean inside.

Mariah: It was so weird, they approached our house first, but then they just backed off. I told the officer they used some type of device in front of the pumpkin for some reason I don't know.

Brie: Electronic Device? Remember that was that piece of plastic on the base of our pumpkin?

Mariah: Yes. Could that be a tracking symbol or something?

Brie: I don't think it was for theft purposes.

Brie takes out a pocket knife and carved out the Plastic, and broke off the remnants of the pumpkin. Brie walked over to Calamity and Fifi, picking up the remains of their decorations.

Brie: Cal, I apologize for what these bastards did to your property. I know it may not be a good time, but can you figure things out with the tech you have?

Brie gives Cal the Plastic device. Cal inspected it and holds up a sign reading "Just let me boot up my equipment, it will give a few minutes."

Brie: From the way this is going, I sense there is something big coming up.


	7. To the bottom of it all

Chapter 6: To the bottom of it all

October 30th, aka Hell Night. So far, some activity had just happened, Calamity's Land and Housing Development had been vandalized by the Hoodlums. It wasn't just Calamity's neighborhood that was hit, it was mostly all residential neighborhoods in Acme Acres. It seems a group of Ninja separated in squads are commiting havoc in certain neighborhoods that night, from smashing pumpkins to ruining decorations, etc. Right now, Brie had just got something big. Inside of his pumpkin that he carved was a tiny plastic device. There could be a reason for it to be there since oddly enough his pumpkin was spared for some reason. So he had Calamity who was a tech whiz to help figure it out…Right after Brie's Bathroom Break.

Inside Calamity's house, Brie was just leaving Cal's Bathroom.

Brie: (flushes toilet) that was a little too much coke for me.

Brie arrived at Cal's den with his computer system turned on and with the plastic device in a special box.

Brie: So, any progress?

Cal holds up a sign reading "It is still analyzing, it's usually slow since I just booted it up and it has been turned off for a while."

Brie: Same with my computer.

As the analyzing had finished, the computer screen had lit up:

PRODUCT IDENTIFIED AS: TRACKING DEVICE.

Brie and Cal looked at each other for a moment. Cal then typed into the console to make sure what else it tracks.

TRACKING MAP

The computer screen has brought up a map of Acme Acres. There were few dots scattered across the city. Most of the dots appeared one area; and that area is Stei's Orchards, the place where Brie got his pumpkin.

Brie and Cal went outside to tell the group about this. Buster thought about talking to the police about it. But unfortunately the police were tied up for the moment, investigating the damaged properties and trying to catch up with the Ninjas.

Brie: Then I guess I will have to get into this.

Brie asked Skippy to drive him and plucky to Stei's orchards to do some questioning and notifying.

In one part of town, where Monty was trying to recover from his concussion with an ice pack, notice that in his back yard where some ninjas hiding from the police. Monty decided to get a Pistol from his dad's desk to deal with them. In the Backyard, the squads leader, a ninja with a blue headband, was on the phone with the gold-vested ninja on the screen.

Blue Head band Ninja: We did what we could in this area, Boss! We are hiding until police activity cools down.

Gold-vested ninja: Good. I will radio Green Leader to your area. He didn't have as much luck in his area since there is too much Police and Watch assigned there. You both will regroup; I will send him the coordinates.

Monty: FREEZE!

The Blue Ninja and his group turned around and put their heads on their heads as Monty aimed his dad's gun at them.

Monty: (smug) Heh, what do you know, looks like I am for the first time going to be the hero of this story?

As Monty gloated, what he didn't know that a ninja squad led by a Green-Head banded ninja sneaked behind him.

Monty: (as he lowered his pistol you know, I can't wait to see everyone else's faces, especially Buster. In fact, I can see it, I will have my face on the morning paper.

As Monty said that, the green head-banded ninja stealthily removed the magazine from Monty's pistol. Green ninja nodded towards the Blue ninja.

Blue Ninja: You know kid, maybe you should be careful with that gun. You could blow your toes off.

Monty: Hey Shuttup! (Raises the gun)

Blue Ninja: In fact, judging by that Buck-tooth look you have, I bet you too stupid to know how to pull the trigger.

Monty: I'll show you, you Naruto wannabes.

Monty tried to fire at him, but no luck.

Green Banded ninja: Or even to make sure that you are still loaded and keep a good eye on it.

Monty noticed the Green Ninja's voice behind him. He turned around and noticed that the Green Ninja and his squad were there, with the leader juggling his Magazine. Monty got a "Oh Crap" reaction. Then the Blue and the Green Ninja's squads ganged up on him, Monty got a nervous smile.

Monty: (nervously laughs) Eh, look, I'm sorry for my rude welcoming; I just have a real bad headache that's all. Let's start again, just come inside to my house and I will fix you up some Hor'deurves and refreshments, I have a Wii and a state of the art entertainment system in my den.

As he said that, the ninjas just ganged up on him even further.

Monty: Looks like you guys are an xbox crowd huh? Eh…This is gonna suck.

On the road, Ruby, Wally and Gos were on their way back to their designated area's to look out for any more activity since they don't want the same thing that happened in Cal's neighborhood. As they arrived, they noticed a crowd that was near a tree a couple yards from Monty's house. As the three walking towards the crowd, the kids that there was laughing. When they finally arrived, their faces turned red and they tried their hardest not to laugh at the scene.

It was Monty; in nothing but a diaper hanging on some sheets and looked like he got a beating (there were some bruises and even a black eye). There was a pacifier in his mouth and there was a bib around him. Just above him was a cardboard sign reading "Trust-Fund Baby" and at the base of the tree was a stereo playing "Bye Bye Baby" by the Four Seasons.

Wally: (laughing in between lines) you know…a mean as it is…This is funny.

Monty: (spits out the pacifier and furiously) knock it off, will somebody do something?

As he said that, the crowd did something…they took out their phones and cameras and took pictures.

Monty: (annoyed) Do something else, Like getting me down?

Wally, Ruby, and Gos just overcome from laughing and tried to get Monty down.

Monty: (in thoughts) I hate to think this but, I rather get hugged by elmyra than this.

In the other side of town, Skippy, Brie and Plucky had arrived at Stei's Orchards to ask some questions about the Tracking devices. Brie took a device that one of the ninjas dropped at the front of his house. Brie and Plucky walked towards a barrel of pumpkins, Brie waved the device in front of them. The device has detected a multiple amount of devices in the barrel; in fact it could be all of them. Brie asked Plucky to pick up a pumpkin; Brie took out his army knife and cut a hole at the bottom. As he did, he took out the carved piece to realize that a same plastic tracking device was sticking on it.

Brie: We should go inside. I know it is closed, but there is a couple of cars parked here and there is lights on inside. They could just be wrapping things up, hope they don't mind asking them some questions since it's not that late.

Brie and Plucky walked towards the door and about to knock. But as they did, they noticed that the door was opened. They decided to walk inside.

Plucky: You know, every Halloween, my parents would come here to buy more decorations here since my house would get vandalized every Hell Night. The problem is their products here are so expensive, and the reason they shopped here because that had the most products and all of the other stores ran out or were closed.

Brie: They must do good business. It's almost as if the Vandals had benefited the company.

Brie and Plucky walked towards the Managers office in the back to see if any manager was available to ask. But when they opened the door, they noticed a big shock: Stei's are the one's responsible for the vandals across town on Hell Night. It appeared that the Store's Operations Surpervisor, the Red-Headed Labrador who assisted Brie and Mariah the other day, is not only part of the plan, but the mastermind behind it. He was there in his Gold Vested Ninja outfit but without the mask. With him are a couple of College aged students, they seemed like they were Tech majors. One of them was a fat Polar bear with long messy dark hair, and a black hoodie, and the other was this skinny beaver with a dark blonde crewcut, thick glasses and a orange shirt. They were controlling the computers in the room, which observed the Ninja's carrying out the activities and other devices.

Labrador (Roy): It seems were making progress here, guys. Soon we will be making it big tomorrow.

Polar Bear (Dan): You know Roy; I really don't like doing this every year. Especially that I and Carl have to steal equipment from our college.

Woodchuck (Carl): Dan is right, Roy. This seems like really dishonest work. I didn't sign up for this.

Roy: Who do you have to talk to about dishonesty? I told you guys if you won't help, I will not only tell your University that not only you stole from them, but also hacked into the Schools system to change your grades and the ones who were giving those harassing emails to the professors. Do we have and understanding.

Carl and Dan looked each other for a moment and nodded to Roy as a response.

Roy then smiled at this.

Roy: Look, I am sorry that I have to do this and this isn't what I really wanted. I went to this place since I was a kid, the most fun I ever had here. And I have been working here since I was in High School, the only job I ever had. Old Man Stei was like a father to me, and he didn't treat me and my co-workers not like employees, but like partners so he made me the Operations Supervisor. But unfortunately, Stei's health was failing and wanted someone to take over the business when he died, and when most of the seasoned management left; I was the most senior worker. But I was too young at the time, so he decided to sell the Orchards to a Management company, and the company doesn't know anything about the business. They would jack up the prices that would just drive away the customers. I am glad that they had hired more workers to help out, but most of them are just a bunch of meat-headed teenagers from broken families who were only hired just to keep them out of the street. So I used these kids and your tech to help me to break decorations that were bought by competitors so they can shop here more to gain profit and keep the businesses booming. I am not a bad guy, I just want to help the things I love doing. You guys understand me?

Carl and Dan looked at him.

Carl: We do understand.

Dan: But what about those guys over there? (Dan pointed to the door, where Brie and Plucky were peeking through)

Brie and Plucky got scared looks.

Brie: I think we should…

Plucky: …GET OUT OF HERE!

Brie and Plucky made their best effort to escape the store and get into Skippys' car. Unfortunately, as they exit the store, it appeared that most of the Ninja squads were at the parking lot. Skippy had his heads above his heads signaling he was caught.

Skippy: (sigh) why I didn't bring explosives with me, I don't know why.

Meanwhile at Cals House, most of the group was looking at some security footage that Cal had recored throughout his property. He was footage of the ninja's commiting their acts. Since Cal's equipment was state of the art, he used his computer to help analyze their moves. Then the computer detected some.

Fifi: What iz eet?

Cal used his computer for a moment and read what it displayed. He held up a sign reading "If my computer is correct, it is telling me that the ninja's are not trained ninjas."

Shirley: Like, what do you mean? Are they magical demons?

Cal holds up another sign reading "No, they are mortals. I am detecting some hardware they are wearing, it would help them give a better focus and ability to commit this acts that would get any normal hoodlum caught within minutes."

Babs: Well, where can we find someone with that type of equipment?

Buster: We are going to have to search all Labs in the town to find that type of stuff.

Then after what Buster said, they radios were on and there was a voice. It was Skippy's and Plucky's voices and he sound panicked.

Skippy (on radio): Listen you got the wrong idea, where were just here to buy some cider, Right Plucky.

Plucky (on radio): Yeah, we are just a bunch of Naïve Teens who didn't overhear your little scheme in the back…Ah, Shoot.

Roy (on radio): Shut up, not another word from you two.

Ronald: Hey, didn't the three go to that orchard across the way.

Hilary: We should check it out, and while we're at it, let's listen to this conversation. It feels like one of those detective stories from the 40's.

The group left, and Calamity brought some equipment with him just in case.

Back at the orchard; Brie, Plucky and Skippy had they hands behind their heads. The ninjas surrounded them to make sure they didn't have any ideas. What the ninjas didn't noticed was that Brie's radio just came off and was pressed hard on the ground by a box after Brie tried to make an escape earlier. Roy was walking back and forth to look at them. Then he talked.

Roy: (to Skippy and Plucky) you two I don't know. (to Brie) But you I do, you can put your hands down now, you're off the hook. You were here yesterday with your mom. You both were a nice bunch, doing business with us; we usually don't get that many people in so many years. Since you're cool, I will cut you a deal. If you don't take the deal, we will do something to your buddies that won't be pretty. The deal is this, if you promised us to tell your fellow watchmen that you found nothing here, not only you will walk out of here without a scratch, but a little bit of the profits.

Plucky, being the greedy coward he is, opened his mouth

Plucky: Oh, oh, I'm in. What is the Percentage-?

Roy cuts him off

Roy: -You sir, have no part of this. You'd be lucky enough you're being let out of here alive. So shut your yap.

Skippy: (sarcastic) Yeah, Plucky.

Roy: Anyway. I heard from one of my Squad leaders that your Mom had a gun with her for protection. I know I am smart enough not to mess with her and you since you are bigger than me. But wouldn't she and you feel safer if she was in a more upscale secure neighborhood with more protection. Imagine what you would get, you could move into a nice condo in the rich part of town. You are not going to regret this. What do you say pal, you in?

Roy then extends his hand for a shake.

Brie: Wow that does sound like a deal…Can I think this for a sec since we are businessmen.

Roy: Mmm, just as long as it doesn't take long. Think of your friends for a moment.

Brie then pondered a bit, and looked at Plucky and Skippy whom looked nervous. Their looks tell him to just take the deal so they can go unclean. Brie thinks of what his mom said.

_In Brie's Mind_

_Mariah:_ _You too should protect yourself, if anybody tries to attack you, you should hit them with your flashlight._

Brie reached for his flashlight next to him.

Brie: Roy, is it?

Roy: Yes, what is your decision?

SMACK!

Roy had just fallen to the ground with a bruised muzzle. Brie had smacked him with his flashlight.

Brie: F*** you…and no deal.

Roy: (rubbed his muzzle) you just made a big ass mistake, boy. Now your buddies are suffering the consequences.

As the ninjas were about to carry out their acts on Skippy and Plucky, Brie tried to rescue them, but he was held back by Dan and Carl.

Roy: (evil smile) say goodnight boys, and happy Halloween.

Skippy and Plucky were about to be punched by two ninjas. Skippy and Plucky closed their eyes for a second. But opened to realize that the two ninjas were held by Ronald and Hilary, who then put he ninjas in sleeper holds. It appeared that the group had arrived at the orchard, and they were ready for a fight.

Buster: You mess with one of our guys, and you are going to get it.

Roy: What! We have intruders, get them guys.

As the ninja were about to attack, they felt a little bit funny. Calamity was using a device to disable the suits they have, and the computers were suffering too. Dan and Carl released Brie to rework the computer, but that was a big mistake as Brie approached behind them and knocked them out with his flashlight.

Fifi: Almost zair?

Calamity hold up a sign reading "Almost"

His device read 80%, then 90%, and finally 100% disabled.

The circuits in the ninja's suits start to spark, some of the decided to take it off because it was hot or too heavy for them to carry.

Shirley: What Calamity did was disabled the suits that make you more agile, or some junk.

Babs: Without them, you're just a bunch of petty hoodlums who don't have a chance against toons like us.

The group got evil looks in their eyes, while the punks just looked scared and tried to make a run for it.

One group tried to escape, but Fifi and Shirley catched up to them. Fifi sprayed them with her fumes. They look disgusted by the smell.

Shirley: Like, You all don't like it. Here, let me coat you guys with a special type of "Mud", it cleanses your chakras.

Shirley used her magic to grab a giant barrel of Tomato Paste and poured all over them. They still look disgusted by their new look

Fifi: Vous don't like that either. Well, get used to zat, I have to spent an entire night with that look.

There was Big Hoodlum, who was standing in front babs and he had a broom with him.

Big Hoodlum: I don't need any equipment. No Pink Bunny is going to scare me.

Babs: Oh really, if you every try to strike me with that broom, my lucky rabbits foot will kick you in the nuts so bad, that you turn blue, then pass out for a while, and by the time you wake up you can't remember your name. Do you wanna try?

The big hoodlum took 5 seconds to think…then surrenders to babs.

Babs: That was easy.

One group tried to escape throw a back exit, but was stopped by Brie, Buster and Calamity, who were next to a barrel of turnips.

Brie: Did you guys know that Jack-o-lanterns were invented in Ireland.

Buster: I didn't notice.

Brie: They were, it was part of Celtic Mythology. But you see, they didn't use Pumpkins, they used turnips.

Calamity holds up a sign reading "And as Irish came over to America, they discovered that Pumpkins were easier to carve."

Brie: That's right, since Pumpkins were soft and hollow they easier to smash, while the turnips were hard and solid as a rock. It be really hard for some hoodlums to break. (towards the hoodlums) Would you guys like a demonstration?

The hoodlums didn't like what Brie had said and try to walk the other way. But they were surrounded by the three of them and being pelted by turnips.

Back in the manager's office, Roy tried to escape through and exit while Ronald and Hilary held Carl and Dan down, but he forgot two things: Plucky and Skippy.

Roy felt a tap on his shoulder to discover that the two were behind him. Then the two together proceeded to punch him out at the same time. Roy was unconscious.

Skippy: (towards Plucky) He's lucky Aunt Slappy wasn't her. Not only will he have a black eye, but a blackened body.

Wally, Ruby and Gos had just arrived at Stei's to help out after listening to the radio. They notified the police while the rest of the group kept the troublemakers in their place; as the police arrived, they have arrested the ones involved. The group was congratulated for their heroics

Hell Night has just came to a close, arrests were made, some were connected Stei's, some weren't. It was just about time for the 10 o clock news.

_"This is the K-ACME TV at 10. This Just in: Hell Night by Stei's. A local orchard had a connection to some vandalism in Hell Night in order to destroy decorations by competitors to increase profits on last minute shopping on Halloween Day. Acme Acres Police Chief "Sonny" Van Reginald and Mayor of Acme Acres, Francine Chaunteau, We will bring in more details later."_

Later that night, it was City Hall. Brie, Buster, Babs, Skippy, Plucky, Wally, Ruby, Shirley, Fifi, Ronald, Hilary, Calamity, and Gos were at a Podium with Police Chief Van Reginald and the Mayor, an elderly African-American lady. In the front of them was the press and a few people in the crowd, most of them were the groups parents.

Sonny: May I have your attention please. I would like to make an announcement that the Hell Night Watch is almost over. Arrests were made, but before I get into details a large amount of them were thanks to a group of volunteer watchmen. I would like to transfer the mic to Mayor Francine Chaunteau.

Francine: Thank you, Sonny. I would like to thank all of the young people who helped volunteer for the Hell Night watch. But for right now, I would like to thank a particular group who helped catch certain vandals who have been doing it for years and never been caught; in thanks, these young people will be award city medals, and $100 gift certificates for their bravery.

The crowd gives and applause after the group received their medals and certificates.

Francine: Now, would any of our heroes like to give a speech.

After she said that, she had a surprised look to realize that…The group was already asleep while standing up.

Francine: Well, It seems to be a long night for them. Anyway, Sonny here will give the details on tonight's arrests and the connection with Stei's Orchards.

After the mayor transferred the mic towards the chief, the parents came up to the kids and take them home. It seems the night had been too much for them, and put them to bed.

At Brie's cottage, Mariah took Brie to his room and helped him undress to his pajamas. He kissed him on the cheek.

Mariah: Good night, Tonight's Hero.

Then Brie finally fell asleep. It is time for him to get ready for Halloween the next day.


	8. IT'S HALLOWEEN

Chapter 7: IT'S HALLOWEEN

October 31st, otherwise known as Halloween, it was a Saturday morning around 9 am. Brie had just waking up from his heroic deeds participating in the Hell Night Watch last night. His mom was so proud of him that she cooked him some pancakes and Chipped-style home fries for breakfast. As Brie was eating his breakfast, Mariah turned on the TV in the living room. It was the news and the weatherman giving the details about today's forecast.

"Blizzard" James - "…and it looks like a nice crisp fall Halloween day, with mild winds and few clouds in the daytime being in the low 60's. And at night will be clear skies and in the upper 40's tonight, perfect weather for trick-or-treating for the tikes. Now Back to Candi and Tyron with further news."

Candi – Thanks James, and in recent developments on Last Night's Hell Night Watch, there is a conspiracy at Stei's Orchards where some young employees participated in Mischief activity to destroy decorations from rival businesses to increase profits. A spokesperson for the management company that owned the orchards had made a statement and an apology to the Victims of Vandalism, and announced that there will be a 75% sale for those who were affected and the ones responsible will be reprimanded. The Police will not be pressing charges against the vandals, believing what the Management will do to them is punishment enough.

Tyron - Also, there were two college students who were involved as well; during an investigation, there were some stolen equipment from Acme Acres Technology Institute that was found at Stei's. The Institute had reported missing equipment for the past years, and also discovered that the two were giving harassing emails in the Schools Internet Network. Police will not give the names of these two perpetrators, but a spokesman from the Institute announced that they have been expelled and are blacklisted from attending schools in the state.

Mariah: Looks like you and your friends had cracked a big case.

Brie: Yes. I also cracked a muzzle I think. When Roy tried to give me an ultimatum, I smacked him with a flashlight, just like you advised me too.

Mariah: Well I am proud of what you did. But maybe you should go apologize to him; I feel he is having a hard time right now at Stei's right now.

Brie was a little hesitant at first, since he could have a grudge against him since what he did to him last night. But Brie knows that god is with him, and learn to face his fears. He left after he finished his breakfast.

Meanwhile at Monty Mansion, Monty was in his bed wearing bandages from what he gone through the other night. He was watching the news, there was a segment where the police chief was congratulating all of the Young kids who partipated in the Hell Night Watch. Not only included the Gang, but also other kids from the Loo and different schools in the area.

Monty: HEY? Why didn't they show footage of me? I participated in the Watch, don't I get recognition.

As Monty said the last part, some footage of him came alright. But it wasn't congratulating him; he was labeled "Funny of the Day". It was footage of him being the "Trust Fund Baby" with him hanging from the tree in diapers, but only this time his eyes were blocked with a black bar to conceal his identity. Monty got a shocked and surprised look on his face.

Tyrone: (chuckles) "Well, it seems this boy won't be going on a Hell Night watch again."

Candi: "Or even go on Halloween for a couple years for that matter" (chuckeles) Now, lets get to Traffic."

Monty face turned red, both in embarrassment and in anger.

Monty: They are lucky they blocked my face, otherwise I sue them. (Sigh) This is why I don't watch the news, nothing good happens.

Cue to Ruby's Mansion, where Gos had slept over since Margots parents were visitin her at the school she is attending over the weekend. Gos was just watching the news and eating cereal; while Ruby had gotten out of the shower, wearing a purple bathrobe and a purple towel around her head, she was on the phone with Margot.

Ruby: Yes, we had a really splendid time at the Watch last night.

Margot was on the other line in a dorm room. She herself was in a white robe, sitting in front of her vanity mirror, brushing out her mane.

Margot: That was great, I Hope none of you were hurt.

Ruby: Well, not really. I, Gos, and Wally didn't get to see much of the action. Benjamin actually helped out found the culprits and put them to jail.

Margot: Benjamin?

Ruby: I mean Brie. You know, that mouse boy with the long Brown hair, beige fur and glasses.

Margot: Oh, he didn't tell me his first name. What is your take on him?

Ruby: Kind of quiet most of the times, pretty nice and can be very funny when in the moment. How about you?

Margot: Same thing. Kind of chubby, but not fat, kind of handsome though.

Ruby: You don't have a crush on him do you?

Margot: No I don't. I only knew him for a couple of days. I was just complementing him.

Ruby: Yeah. I kind of admit he is pretty handsome, but he cannot replace my Lobillo.

Margot: How is the Wol- I mean Wally?

Ruby: He is doing well. He just got here this morning to help Percy and my parents with the decorations with tonight's Halloween Party. I wish you were here, Margot.

Margot: Me too. I really missed you.

Ruby: Yeah, but don't worry. Gos, Wally, and my new friends at the Loo are keeping me company.

Margot: I'm glad, but don't worry, I can still see you during the holidays and spring and summer break. Well, I am supposed to meet up with my parent today for an outing; I will get back to you later, tell Wally and your parents I said hello. Ciao!

Ruby: Ciao!

At Stei's orchards, there were a lot of people there. It seems most of the Punks involved were getting their punishment as the customers were being demanding and causing spills on the floor on purpose just to demean the punks for causing damage to their properties. Brie decided not to go in, but he noticed Roy near the side smoking a cigarette, he looked stressed and not very happy.

Brie: Um…Roy.

Roy: Just Price override it…Oh, it's just you. What do you want?

Brie: Look, I am sorry for what I did to you last night.

Roy: No, I should be sorry, I just let my own pride and ego get the better of me. Right now I am paying the price.

Brie: Yeah, I heard the Management is going to be real hard on you and your employees.

Roy: Yes. I should be fired, but they had sympathy for me since I gave my reasons. Instead, they are making me work late with no overtime and I am getting a month and a half without pay starting tomorrow. My employees didn't get off easier than I did; one of them broke down in tears to me because a customer yelled at him, and another said that he thinks his parents are sending him to military school. Even though I didn't tell the University, they found out about Dan and Carl's emails and stealing their equipment, they got expelled and probably have to attend schools in Nevada or Arizona to get their degrees since they have been blacklisted. But I should be the one getting the worse; I feel that Mr. Stei is rolling in his grave right now.

Brie: And now you have fallen on your sword.

Roy: I did alright. You can go now kid, I just needed some time to think things out for a moment.

Brie just walked away. As he did, he saw from a distance that Roy pounded his head in frustration, signaling that he is pretty angry with himself right now.

Brie decides to break the fourth.

Brie: Excuse me, this part of the story is starting to depress me, can we get to a better part.

Um…yeah sure, I will get right on that.

Later that night…

So, Halloween night has arrived, through the suburbs of Acme Acres. All of the kids were in their costumes with their parents and guardians attending them to the houses for their treats. The out of nowhere, The Warne bros and their sister dot appeared: Yakko was dressed like Donatello of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (wearing a turtle shell with a purple bandana wrapped around his eyes like a mask and carrying a bo staff), Wakko as Secret Squirrel wearing (with a grey trench coat and a purple detective hat with his eyes seeing through it) , and Dot as Gadget Hackwrench of the Rescue Rangers (wearing blue mechanics outfit, with a long poofy Blonde wig with blue goggles on the top of it). They started to sing:

"It's Halloween

And we're on the scene

Gonna fill up on candy

'Til we turn green

On Halloween

Who needs protein?

It's Halloween!"

As they stopped singing, they were near Slappy with her signature green bowler hat with a flower, and next to her was a Skippy that appeared to be dressed up like Miles "Tails" Prower with his fur temporarily dyed Orange, red boots, and two fake fox-tails attached to his real one. The Squirrel then started to talk in a grumpy mood.

Slappy: Yeah. We know its Halloween. Look, I think you three already sung that before but the author wants to make a reference. Now he made that reference so you're cameo is done here. So move it will ya.

The Warner Bros and sister left the scene.

Slappy: Now look Skippy, I want to get back home to catch an episode of the Big Bang Theory and other mindless garbage on Saturday Night TV. In fact, there is supposed to be a Celebrity Ghost Stories marathon happening right now.

Skippy: But Aunt Slappy, you promised to take me out trick-or-treating.

Slappy: Skippy, I am far too old to be doing this. In fact, aren't you old for this too? How old are you again? 14, 15…I don't remember, but you are old enough to drive.

Skippy: But there are kids my age going out. In fact, some of my new friends are going out right now.

Slappy: What kind of weirdo would go out at that age?

Skippy: Brie.

Slappy: Benjamin Briejewski? The Kid from Philadelphia? Look, I like the kid. He actually a good student in my cartoon Violence Class, and I would like to thank him for saving you from those punks last night but, what state of mind is he in that he goes out trick or treating at that age.

Skippy: I don't know, what you don't ask him. He is right behind you?

Slappy got a surprised look to realize Brie was behind him. Brie look like he was dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt with with a silver jacket and jeans. His hair was slightly slicked back.

Slappy: Oh, Hello Benjamin. I like your Glen Quagmire Costume.

Brie: Quagmire? Ugh, I hate that show. I'm supposed to be Clarence Worley of "True Romance". You know, played by Christian Slater.

Slappy: Oh, it good on you. Just don't go "Dexter" on People, it would harm your reputation as a hero of last night. I thank you for helping my nephew.

Brie: Anytime.

Skippy: But now tonight, I brought plenty of bombs just in case anybody tries to mess with me.

Brie: Are you both trick-or-treating tonight.

Slappy: Well, not me though. It's time for me to take refuge on my chair at home and watch mindless television; but Skippy insists I take him out trick or treating tonight.

Brie: Do you just want to go trick or treating with me Skippy?

Slappy: (whispers in skippy's ear) just say yes.

Skippy: Well, it can be a change in tradition. But I haven't gone with someone else my age. Okay.

Brie: Also, do you want to go to Ruby's party after we did enough houses?

Skippy: That sounds even better.

Slappy: That is a relief. (looks at watch) Well, got to get going. Make sure you are home before 10, Skippy.

Skippy: Okay, Aunt Slappy.

Slappy then leaves the scene.

Skippy: Boy, this is going to be fun. Cool Costume by the way.

Brie: Yeah. Well Either it was this or The Fresh Prince since I was from Philadelphia. But the Fresh prince costume wouldn't work since my fur color was beige, which would mean I have to "Blacken" it…and I would piss a lot of people off if I did that.

Skippy chuckles at the last line.

Skippy and Brie went to a few houses in different streets. Some people who gave out candy only gave out cheap candies, or even stuff that isn't candy…like dental floss. Brie tried to convince them that they participated in the Hell Night watch and deserved a hero's reward. Sometimes it worked, but sometimes the person was just too cheap and would just say "You were given a gift certificate, buy your own candy." So Skippy used some convincing, meaning he used his bombs as payback to the rude givers. They cooperated and gave the two boys good candies or even better: Imported Chocolate from Belgium and Switzerland, Snack Cakes and small bags of chips; in fact, one house just gave them some leftover Cheese Wontons, they both enjoyed them. It was just an hour and a half past; the boy's pillow sacks were almost full.

Skippy: Wow, we are making out like bandits.

Brie: Yeah. What do you think? Call it a night and go to Ruby's?

Skippy: Just one more house. How about that spooky one right there?

There was a house; it was rather small and in old shape. It looked like it was abandoned. Both Brie and Skippy just think whoever lived there had did a good job in decorations. Brie and Skippy were about to knock on the door, but the door just opened itself. They both decided to go in, thinking the person who lived there was about to give them a real scare inside. As they went in, the door suddenly slammed on its own. Skippy and Brie came close to each other. They both were a little scared, especially Brie.

Brie: Maybe we should've called it quits.

RRRROAAARRR!

Skippy: Please tell me it's your stomach?

Brie just shook his head.

RRRRROAAARRRRR!

Brie and Skippy turned their heads around to see a big monster. It looks like a giant Brown Rabbit with menacing eye with one missing and antlers.

Skippy: OH MY GOD! Its One-eyed Jack!

Brie: Who the Hell is that?

Skippy: He's a monster. It's from a story Buster told me a couple of days ago. He used to be a large bunny that was rejected by his own kind. One night, he was struck by a truck driven by a crazy taxidermist. The taxidermisted decided to make him part of his collection of stuffed animals. He added antlers on the side to make him look like a jackalope. But after he was finished, he came back to life and destroyed the studio.

Brie: Whoa. Too much information

Skippy: (stopped being scared) But wait, Buster then told me a couple years ago that he, plucky and Hamton did that to scare the girls, and later they thought Jack came back to life. But it turned out to be elmyra in disguise. (smug tone) In fact, I bet your are one of our friends in that costume just to scare us. Brie, help me take that costume off.

Brie: (with a smug smile) don't mind if I do.

They both tried to look for a zipper or a cover to help take it off. They both even grabbed the coller of the beast to make sure if it is a mask. They tried to pull real hard, but the beast just roared at them.

RRRROAAARRRR!

Skippy and Brie looked at each other for a moment.

Both: AAAAAAAAAAUHGGGGG!

The both ran behind a couch.

Brie: (panting) you know I really never liked Halloween to begin with. And worse, I feel like I am going to die on that day as well

Skippy: Wait, maybe I can use one of my bombs on him.

Skippy then took a couple bombs out of his body pocket and threw at Jack. But after they exploded, it blackened his face, and gave him an angrier look.

RRROARRRR!

Brie: I think you just pissed him off even more.

Skippy: Sorry, those weren't my best bombs. The more lethal ones were too heavy for me to carry.

Brie: Well, he is just blocking the door, and seems like there is no way out.

Brie and Skippy knew what was going to happen to them. And it to the point they both were in tears and they had to embrace one another.

Brie: (in tears) you know, I wished I could've known you better Skippy.

Skippy: (in tears) I want my Aunt Slappy.

Brie: (in tears) I want my mom.

They both were crying as Jack slowly approaches them. Then out of nowhere, somebody got Brie's attention.

Elvis-Brie: Are you going to let that Jack-ass of a rabbit ruin your Halloween?

Brie stopped crying for a moment, he noticed that there was someone in the corner of a wall. It looked like Brie, but he had a pompadour like hairstyle, a flashy white and gold outfit with some jewelry printed on it with pink shades. He had an Elvis like voice.

Elvis-Brie: Well, are ya?

Brie: Look man, this isn't a time for a "True Romance" reference.

Skippy noticed Brie was talking to someone, but skippy notices that nobodies there. Thinking Brie lost his mind because of the situation, he didn't bother.

Elvis-Brie: Now look kid. I may be just a figment of your imagination. But when you put it, last night you just defeated a punch of ninja punks, and you are made a hero, and even faced the leader this morning. This is your time enjoy your legacy of that and enjoy a perfect Halloween with some goodies and going to a rich girl's party. Do you just want to sit there and cry for yourself, or do you want to show that Jackalope thing whose boss?

Brie thought for a moment, and wiped his tears with a small smile.

Brie: You, you're right. I am a toon and I should be taking advantage of it, Thank you Elvis.

Elvis-brie smiled and did a shake and disappeared.

Skippy: What was that all about?

Brie: You should watch "True Romance" and you should get it, Skippy. Let me take care of this One-eyed Jackass.

Brie jumped over the couch to face his fear.

Brie: Hey, One-Eyed Jack! This is my first Halloween here, and you are not going to kill me on this special day. Just to show you that I am from the east coast, I will show you a character that is similar to me, and it is not Will Smith.

Brie then spin changes into what appeared to be himself in a blue karate suit, with a head band with Japanese writing and a red sun.

Brie: Benny Lee.

Skippy seemed amazed at what Brie did. Brie was in a fighting stance and did some waves to distract Jack. Jack tried to hit him, but Brie then dodge it. Since Brie was smaller than the monster, he hoped that dodging his attacks would make him tired. Skippy then realized what Brie was doing, even though he didn't like getting hit in the face, he felt that Brie would need some backup.

Skippy: Brie, wait! Let me help you.

Skippy then spin changed into something basic. He was dressed in a basic red karate gi.

Skippy: Skippy Lee.

Both: And we are "The Double Rodents".

They both did distractions on One-eyed Jack, they both were really fast, even though Skippy wasn't familiar with martial arts, he saw his friends practice boxing, and Brie showed him some moves during free time in classes. They dodge whatever punches they could, it appeared Jack was slowing down.

Brie: He seems to be running out of juice, let's just knock this creep out already.

Skippy: With pleasure, lets do it together on the count; One.

Brie: Two.

Both: Three!

They both punched Jack in the face from two different sides. But after that, they shook their paws in pain.

Skippy: OWWWW!

Brie: DAMMN that hurt.

Skippy: Its like this thing is not organic.

Brie: I know…Wait a sec, maybe it isn't.

Brie then noticed that while jack was moving , he heard something from him.

Brie: Skippy, come here. Be quiet for a moment.

Brie and Skippy became quiet. Brie, being a mouse, had good hearing with his ears, and noticed a electric and mechanical sound. Skippy's wasn't as good as Brie's, but they aren't bad either, and can hear the sounds as well. The boys who were terrified and crying a few minutes ago are now have angry faces.

Brie: You know skippy, I am sure Thirsty right now.

Skippy: Let's go to the kitchen for a drink, time for a break.

Jack changed his angry look to a concerned one.

Brie and Skippy ran into the kitchen and looked for some water. Skippy tried to get some from the sink, but since the house was abandoned there was no luck. Brie however, found a case of sparkling water bottles in the refrigerator. They both got devious smiles.

They both came back to the living room and carried plenty of water bottles.

Skippy: (to One-eyed Jack) you sure worked up a good sweat than us. You want a drink.

One-Eyed Jack then changed his concerned look to an "Oh Crap" expression and waved his hands signaling no.

Brie: Aw, come on. It will keep you hydrated.

Brie and Skippy dropped the waters down except one for each. They shook their bottles

Both: BOOM SHAKA LAKA! BOOM SHAKA LAKA!

They open the water bottles while aiming at Jack. They grabbed another one.

Both: BOOM SHAKA LAKA! BOOM SHAKA LAKA!

They sprayed it again.

Brie: (to skippy) Third times a charm?

Skippy nodded. They grab more bottles.

Both: BOOM SHAKA LAKA! BOOM SHAKA LAKA!

They opened and sprayed at One-eyed Jack. After that round, circuits started to go off inside of him. After a few sparks, he had fallen over. Both Skippy and Brie walked towards him. They both look at each other and with their might and a broken piece of glass next to them, they tear up the fear. As they tear it in half, inside were some metal and electronic parts.

Brie: "It's a robot! One-eyed Jack is a god-damned robot!

Skippy: Nice "Alien" Reference.

They both investigated the house. Brie noticed a foreclosure sticker in the front window of the house.

Brie: Maybe next time we go trick-or-treating, we should see if there is a foreclosure sticker on the window.

Skippy: That still doesn't explain the Robot One-eyed Jack, and that case of sparkling water in the fridge. That water doesn't expire until next year. Somebody set this up. Then they both heard something in the back yard. They walked towards a back door in the kitchen. They saw a couple of guy trying to climb over the fence. Skippy and Brie ran towards them, and grabbed them down held against the fence. The culprits were: Dan and Carl. Both Skippy and Brie were furious.

Skippy: You were the tech guys from Stei's.

Brie: What do you guys want, revenge? You know we could have both of you charged with attempted murder.

Carl: No,no,no. You weren't our target.

Brie and Skippy look confused.

Dan: We didn't plan on having revenge on you guys.

Skippy: Then what is with that One-eyed jack Robot there?

Carl: We just felt depressed that we both got expelled and have to back to our home states to continue our education since we were banned from attending this state. So to cheer ourselves up, we used this robot we both bought from a Theme Park auction that was being shut down a couple years ago, and made it as our remote-control monster just to scare kids who are stupid enough to enter.

Brie and Skippy look unimpressed

Dan: What we did was stupid and we picked the wrong kids to mess with. You are not going to beat us up for it?

Brie and Skippy looked at each other for a moment.

Brie: You know, I think I had enough beating up for right now.

They both released them.

Skippy: We will let you go.

Brie: On the condition you never come back here.

Skippy: And if you do, I will have my have given her entire arsenal on you both.

Brie: Or yet, have me and my mom do some shooting practice on you instead.

Dan and Carl gulped and nodded.

Brie: Now beat it.

Skippy: Before we have second thoughts.

Dan and Carl ran inside the house.

Dan: Can you at least replenish our water?

Carl: (grabs dan) let's just go man?

They left for good this time. Brie and Skippy went back inside to grab their pillows.

Skippy: Ruby's house we go?

Brie: Ruby's house we go.

They both left the house and headed towards Ruby's party, still in their Double Rodent costumes.

Brie: Should we change into our original costumes?

Skippy: Nah. My Tail's costume didn't look good anyway.

Brie: Yeah. I don't think anyone would get my costume anyway. I've got to pick more noticeable costumes.

Skippy: I just hope people don't confuse us with Ken and Ryu.

Brie: No, you don't have blonde hair. They could confuse you with Goku or Krillen.

Skippy: Well, I don't have that insignia in the back. You should ditch that headband, they could confuse you with The Karate Kid, eh Ralph Mouseo?

Brie: Hey, this headband is cool, alright.

Skippy: Well, you do have that Accent.

Brie: He's from Jersey. I'm from Philly.

Skippy: Those accents almost sound alike. In fact, you called "Water" as "wooder"

Brie: Are you making fun of where I live?

Skippy: No, if I did it would go something like this "I am from Philiadelphia, I eat cheesesteaks, and worship the Philadelphia Eagles like a religion."

Brie: Oh, Please. I hate the Eagles.

Skippy: Who do you like?

Brie: San Diego Chargers. I just like their uniforms okay. I don't even like football, just like you don't like soccer.

Skippy: lets end this until we get to the party.


	9. The Halloween Party

Chapter 8: The Halloween Party

It was around Halloween night, just around 8. Brie and Skippy dressed up as the "Double Rodents", had just finished their venture of trick-or-treating. After what they had encountered on their last location, they decided to call it quits and go to Ruby's Mansion for here party. After a long walk (they had to eat some of their candy for energy) they arrived at her mansion in the ritzy part of town. It appeared that Calamity helped out with the decorations with some leftovers he had and he did a pretty good job. The decorations and props were very spooky, but the lights were bright enough to guide the guests to the house. Brie and Skippy finally arrived at her door, they heard some music and people talking behind, meaning that there is a big crowd. Skippy rang the doorbell, it was opened by Percy (Ruby's butler).

Percy: Oh, Trick-or-treaters. (Grabs a bowl of candy next to him)

Skippy: Oh, were just her for the party. We are friends of Ruby.

Brie: Thanks, but we have enough candy to last a couple weeks.

Then behind Percy was Ruby and Wally. She was dressed in a Black Goth-like dress with some blue and purple trimmings and purple and black stoking with black shoes, and her hair was done in a devil-horn style with two black rings at the base. Next to her was Wally, wearing what appeared to be a "Flash" outfit, but this one looked different from the Red one he wears. This one was mostly yellow with some Red in it, and near the cowl was an open area on the top of his head, with some of his fur spiked up to resemble hair.

Ruby: Ah, Brie and Skippy, you guys made it.

Wally: Happy Halloween Guys. Nice karate gear.

Brie: Thanks. Nice outfit Wally and Ruby.

Skippy: Same here. What are you both supposed to be?

Ruby: Jinx from Teen Titans, and lobillo is supposed to be Kid Flash.

Wally: I prefer my "Flash" costume, but this here is a nice change.

Ruby: What you got in those sacks?

Brie: Oh, just some goodies, we both did some trick or treating.

Skippy: And by the size of our bags, we had a field day. Is there any place we can store them?

Ruby: Sure. You can store them in the kitchen. Percy will show you where it is located.

After that, Percy allowed the two boys to follow him to the kitchen. As they were walking, they noticed that most kids from Ruby's classes were at the party. There were also couple of Rats who were attending; they could be cousins of Ruby's since most of them had orange-blonde fur like she did. The boy arrived at the kitchen where there were some caterers preparing some appetizers (both of them were too full for), there were also a couple of adults in costumes, they were mostly parents and business partners of Ruby's Parents. A couple of them were rats too; they may be Ruby's aunts and uncles. They both placed their bags next to a rack that contains coats of the guests. After they left the kitchen, the boys decide that they part ways and check things out.

In one part of the party, there was a argument between Plucky and Fowlmout. Plucky was wearing a black cap, glasses, and a black jacket with a white shirt under with a red tie, and blue jeans. While Fowlmout was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt with some pens in the shirt pocket, he too wearing glasses and blue jeans. They both were being looked on by Shirley and Gosalyn in annoyance. Shirley was wearing a blue native-looking dress, her hair was done in loopies and in a braid. Gosalyn was wearing a green and yellow oriental outfit, she was where her hair in a bun with some hanging in front of her face.

Plucky: (arguing) No, Movies based on Video games are more terrible.

Fowlmouth: Your dadgum wrong pal. Video Games based off of movies are Way more terrible.

Plucky: That is not true, that Sonic SATAM show was pretty neat.

Fowlmouth: Cartoons don't count.

Plucky: Well, you tell me what good movie was based off of a game.

Fowlmouth: The Super Mario Bros Movie.

Plucky: YOU LIKED THAT!?

Fowlmouth: Hey, at least it had some creativity.

Plucky: It is about as creative as you when it comes to getting a girlfriend.

Fowlmouth: (angry) If I had my Powerglove with me I oughta-

After that, Shirley had about enough and used some blood-bending to have the two smack themselves in the head.

Fowlmouth: Oww!

Plucky: Hey what gives shirl?

Shirley: Sorry, but your argument is giving me a headache or some junk.

Gos: You both should be lucky I didn't have any magical power right now. Otherwise, you both would be in a boulder right now.

Fowlmouth: We both are supposed to be in character, we didn't mean it.

Plucky: Yeah, both the Nostalgia Critic and The Angry Video Game nerd are always going at it.

Shirley: Like, Sorry.

Plucky: And easy with that bloodbending.

Fowlmouth: Yeah, it gives me the creeps.

Shirley: I said I was sorry.

Plucky: Now, where were we?

Fowlmouth: Deciding which was more terrible?

Plucky: Oh, yeah (continue arguing) Movies based on Video Games are more terrible.

Fowlmouth: Video Games based on Movies are more terrible.

Then Wally come by with a plate of snacks in his Kid Flash costume.

Wally: If I could end the argument, Movies based Video Games are more terrible.

Plucky: Ah Hah, in your face Nerd.

Fowlmouth gives the Nerds signature angry face.

Then at another part of the party, there was Hilary that was dressed in combat gear. Next to her was Ronald in what appeared to be in a full metal outfit (the metal was really plastic) and he was wearing a large helmet that covered most of his head excluding his mouth and some hair below the helmet.

Hilary: (fake angry tone) "Get away from her, you witch"

In front of her was Babs, she was dressed in a sleeveless dark Blue dress and a black witches cap; her was was brushed down and slightly curled to give an older look to her. And Buster was next to her, he was just wearing a Charcoal Grey Business suit with the few strands of hair on his head combed back in a business fashion.

Babs: That didn't sound right.

Hilary: I can't say the original reading since there is kids here.

Buster: But still, that was a good Ellen Ripley impersonation.

Babs: Yeah. I also like Ronald's costume.

Ronald: (in robot like voice) thank You, Citizen.

Hilary: By the way, who are you both again?

Babs: Samantha and Darrin of "Bewitched"

Buster: Want to see an act?

Hilary and Ronald nodded

Babs: Hey Honey, did you know how Halloween originated?

Buster: Yes. I heard it is also known as "Samhain", otherwise known as The New Year in Ireland.

Babs: (sneaky look) Ireland you say, I think you should dress up more appropriately.

Babs then wiggles her nose, and in a moment, Buster was seen dressed up like a leprechaun. Both Hilary and Ronald chuckled at what happened and clapped.

Buster: (to babs) Maybe next year "I" should decide what we should be.

Babs: Cheer up; we are only doing this once just for kicks.

Buster then lightened mood and held babs hands towards another part of the hall.

Calamity and Fifi were talking to Wally, Ruby, and Skippy. Calamity was dressed in a Dark red body suit with a cowl that covered both of his eyes and small horns on the forehead area. Fifi was in a red leotard with a red sash around it, with a red bandana with some of her long purple waves flowing down. She was equipped with two plastic Sais, while Cal had a fake Billy club.

Ruby: I want to thank you for setting up last minute decorations and props for the party.

Calamity hold out a sign reading "Any time. I had plenty of decorations at home just in case one of my resident's break"

Fifi: And Vous did a terrific job.

Calamity holds up a sign reading "I can see that. Well, I can't since I am supposed to be blind."

Everyone chuckled at that.

Ruby: I'd appreciate you lobillo for helping too.

Wally: Anything for my marquesita.

Skippy: You know, it kind of made sense on why you both dressed up as Jinx and Kid flash. A former villainess and a hero who like to crack jokes.

Ruby: You guessed it.

Skippy: And I can understand Calamity as Daredevil, but if I am correct, wasn't he blind and not mute.

Calamity holds up a sign reading "He is the most well-known hero with a disability. It is pretty close"

Fifi: Moi just dressed up like Elektra since she is a love interest for Daredevil.

Wally: By the way Skippy, didn't you say you were going out as Tails?

Skippy: Well, in case you said that, just let me find Brie and we will tell you the whole story.

The group went to find Brie, who was entertaining some younger kids with his "Rocky Balboa" Impersonation in Ruby's Living Room. Skippy went up to him to tell what happened with the "Ordeal" they had earlier. Brie agreed and they both proceeded tell their story how they dealt with the Robotic One-Eyed Jack and Dan and Carl controlling it in Ruby's Living room. As they talked about the story, most of their classmates and other party goers gathered to listen to their story.

Skippy: …And then we notice the two creeps try to make a getaway in the back yard.

Brie: But we catch up to them, they claim they didn't want payback, and pathetically pleaded not to get beat-up or reported to the police. So we let them go in peace.

Skippy: But if they did that again, they will fear the wrath of us.

Brie: And we meant it, or we are not

Both: "The Double Rodents"

Whoever listened to the story gave and outstanding ovation with claps and whistles.

Babs: Wow, I have to admit, your experience with "One-eyed Jack" was more pleasant that what me and my friends had a couple years ago.

Buster: Yeah, at least you two fought back. Fifi was the only who retaliated, but the tables were turned on her.

Fifi: But eet was just emlyra at the time.

Shirley: And you guys only went against a mechanical theme park robot, or some junk.

Brie: Yeah, but still, If he was real I don't want to meet him. The robot looked pretty creepy.

Skippy: Yeah, I hoped I don't want to go through something like that again.

As both Brie and Skippy said their dialogue, Plucky and Fowlmoth approached behind them, and about to give them a scare.

Fowlmouth and Plucky: BOOO!

Brie and Skippy got alert expressions and in a quick reflex did a back kick. They both hit Plucky and Fowlmouth in their pelvic areas. Plucky and Fowlmouth sat down in pain. When they spoke, it sounded like something that would make Chip and Dale sound like Barry White.

Fowlmouh: (to plucky) I told you scaring two boys in karate gear was a dadgum stupid idea.

Plucky: You know, I probably should stop scaring people on Halloween anymore.

Ruby: (directed the two) there is ibuprofen and some icepacks in the kitchen.

Plucky and Fowlmouth: (in unison and pain) Thanks.

Ronald: You know, Both Dan and Carl were lucky they only encountered you two.

Hilary: Yeah, they both are in the ER if they pull that on me or Ronald.

Gos: Nah, those two are not even worth it.

Hilary: I know.

Ruby: Okay everyon, Calamity had set up the soundstage and Hamton got all of his music to play, who wants to go on the dance floor.

Everyone left the living room to go to the main hall for some dancing with music courtesy of Hamton (who worked part time as a DJ), the songs included "Thriller" "The Monster Mash" and other Halloween-themed and non-halloween songs. Everyone had a splendid Halloween, and a well-rewarded one for the previous Hell Night Watch.

It was just about 9:30, most of the Party-goers were getting tired. Skippy has to be home by Ten, Brie himself looked like he was going to pass out, and they both got their candies and received rides from Wally in Ruby's Car since they should walk at this time of night. Most of the Party-goers left as the night progressed, the last ones to leave were Ruby's relatives who were just finishing conversations with her parents. As the party was coming to a close just after 11, the caterers packed up their gear; most of the party was cleaned up. Margot's Parents came by to pick up Gosalyn who was already asleep. After the cleanup, Percy and Ruby's parents went to bed. It was just moments away from midnight, Ruby made sure that her parents were asleep and went into the Heated Pool area of her mansion. Ruby was in her jinx costume. She noticed that there were Jack-o-lanterns and candles lit, there was also some sugar skulls, marigolds there and some portraits of Wolfs. Wally was there still in his Kid Flash costume.

Ruby: You did all of this?

Wally: I decided to go back to my dorm to get the decorations for this occasion.

Ruby: You did really well. Day of the Dead, am I right?

Wally: Yes, it goes on until Monday. And those portraits are Wolfs on my Mom's side of the family that had passed on.

Ruby: Neat way of respecting them. I bet you missed them.

Wally: I know little of them, but I wished I did.

Ruby: But on a brighter subject. Want to spent the last minutes of Halloween for a quick swim?

Wally nodded. They both proceeded to take off their costumes, they proceeded to "Fur-Dip". They both walked into the pool via the steps. They were in the center of the pool.

Ruby: First, let's get this "stuff" out of my hair. In fact, you should too.

Wally: (felt his head) I keep forgetting I used that too.

They both dunk under for a few seconds, after that they emerged and they were soaking wet.

Ruby: (moved her hair out of her face) Ah, much better. That Jinx girl really needs a better stylist.

Wally: Yeah. Spikey fur is fine, but it feels like a spiders nest for most of the night.

They both proceeded to kiss.

Ruby: Happy Halloween, Lobillo.

Wally: Happy Halloween, Marquesita.

Outside, the wind was blow. As the wind blew, a few lit jack-o-lanterns were blown unlit.

Halloween is over until next year.

THE END AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN

I only own Brie, Mariah, Dan, Roy, Carl.

Everything else is owned by Warner Bros, Disney, Jose-ramiro, the jam, and everybody else I forgot to list, I apologize and please don't sue (I don't have any money)


End file.
